mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Warren (fighter)
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | other_names = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = Featherweight | reach = | style = Greco-Roman Wrestling, Freestyle Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof = Portland, Oregon | team = Team Quest | trainer = | rank = | yearsactive = 2009–present | mmawins = 2 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = 1 | mmadraws = | mmancs = | occupation = | university = University of Michigan | spouse = Christy | children = 1 | relatives = | students = | club = | school = | url = | boxrec = | sherdog = 43429 | footnotes = | updated = September 02, 2009 }} }} Joe Warren (born October 31, 1976) is an American Greco-Roman wrestler and mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. As a Greco-Roman wrestler, he won the 2006 Pan American and World Championship and was a favourite for the upcoming Olympics, but was given a two-year suspension after testing positive for THC while trying to qualify for the 2007 World Championship. He later participated in and won the 2007 World Cup. During the end of 2008 Warren started transitioning to MMA, and on March 8, 2009, he made his professional MMA debut defeating former WEC Bantamweight Champion Chase Beebe in the first round of Dream's Featherweight Grand Prix tournament at Dream.7. In the second round of the tournament, at Dream.9, he was matched up with and defeated the 2005 K-1 Hero's Middleweight Grand Prix Champion, Norifumi Yamamoto. Warren last fought in the final round of the tournament at Dream.11 on October 6, 2009. He lost his semi-final match against Bibiano Fernandes after a stoppage. Greco-Roman wrestling career Warren practised freestyle wrestling before switching to Greco-Roman. He began his career wrestling for the University of Michigan. He won the division of men's Greco-Roman wrestling at the 2006 FILA Wrestling World Championships and was a favorite in the upcoming 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing, China. However, during the 2007 US World Team Trials he tested positive for THC, a chemical produced by marijuana, and was given a two-year suspension by the US Anti-Doping Association which caused him to miss the 2007 World Championship and the Olympics. Warren later said the marijuana-use was for medical reasons due to personal problems he had at the time and that he didn't expect the drug to be in his system for as long as it was. As such he accepted the ruling to suspend him. Other accomplishments include 6th at the 2000 World University Championship at , 9th at the 2005 FILA Wrestling World Championships, 1st at the 2006 Pan American Championship and 1st at the 2007 World Cup all at 60 kg. Mixed martial arts career Joe Warren started a transition to MMA in 2008 and joined up with Team Quest where he got to train with fellow Greco-Roman wrestler and Pride Fighting Championship Champion Dan Henderson. His MMA debut was on March 8, 2009, at Dream.7, where he defeated former WEC Bantamweight Champion Chase Beebe by TKO (doctor stoppage) after the first round due to a cut Beebe received over his right eye. In the second round of the tournament, at Dream.9 on May 26, 2009, he was matched up with and defeated former K-1 Hero's Lightweight Grand Prix Champion, and formerly 17–1, Norifumi Yamamoto in his first fight after a 512-day layoff officially due to elbow and knee injuries. In preparation for the bout Warren trained with former WEC Featherweight Champion Urijah Faber and his Team Alpha Male after Faber called Warren and told him he knew how to defeat Yamamoto. Faber had previously prepared Joseph Benavidez to fight Yamamoto in July 2008, but the fight did not happen as Yamamoto pulled out three days before the fight. Warren's fight happened as planned though, and after going the allotted 15 minutes Warren was awarded a controversial split decision victory. The final two rounds of the tournament took place at Dream.11 which took place on October 6, 2009. In his scheduled semi-final bout Warren fought Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu expert Bibiano Fernandes , where he quickly lost due to a first-round armbar after securing a takedown. After the tournament Warren is looking at opening his own Team Quest-gym in his hometown of Denver, Colorado. On February 1, 2010, Warren officially announced that he signed with Bellator Fighting Championships. Warren will compete in the Featherweight tournament during Bellator's Season 2. Personal life Warren and his wife have a son who was born in June 2008. The couple is expecting their second child, a girl in February 2010. Mixed martial arts record References External links * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1976 births de:Joseph Warren (Ringer) ja:ジョー・ウォーレン